scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
VMV: Bella Notte (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Valentine's Day music video of Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp. Transcript: jonathan and mavis love clip thomas and rosie love clip june and leo hug clip hand and lady hand kisses clip Flint and Sam love clip cosmo and wanda hugs clip sherman and penny love clip jaune tom and mewette love clip kronk and ms birdwell love clip hand and lady hand love clip ace and abby kisses clip tito and georgette love clip kermit and piggy love clip carl and ellie love clip roger and blythe love clip shawn and jasmine kisses clip Alex and Gia Fly Clip rover and daisy love dance clip chicha and pacha love clip charlie and sasha kisses clip tutio and chel love clip puss and kitty love dance clip z and bala love dance clip rocky and ginger kisses clip hand and lady hand kisses clip tiger and sophia kitty kisses clip anastasia and dimitri kisses clip anna and kristoff kisses clip odette and prince derek kisses clip orange and passion love clip milo and kidagakash hug clip dr delbert doppler and captain amelia hugs clip lem and neera kisses clip mcqueen and sally love clip romeo and juliet love clip louie and max kisses clip anna and king kisses clip emmet and lucy love clip thumbelina and prince love clip jack and sally love clip papa bear and mamma bear hug clip stoick and cloudjumper love dance clip rex and elsa love clip Felix and sergeant Calhoun kisses clip yang and lina love clip albert and esmargot love clip sinbad and marina love clip snagglepuss and lila love clip larry and petunia love clip ted kiss audrey clip song bella notte song from lady and the tramp 2 Clips/Years/Companies: Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) Thomas and Friends (@1984 Hit Entertainment) Little Einsteins (Ring Around The Planet; ©2005-2009 Disney) Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013-2016) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) The Fairly OddParents (apartnership; @2001 Nickelodeon) Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) Kronk's New Groove (@2005 Disney) chicken little (@2005 Disney) Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) The Great Muppet Caper (@1981 tristar) Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Crush; @2012-2016 Hasbro) Total Drama (Lies, Cries and One Big Prize; ©2007-2014 Teletoon) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (©2012 Dreamworks) Rover Dangerfield (©1991 Warner Bros.) The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (@1996 MGM) The Road to El Dorado (@2000 Dreamworks) Puss in Boots (@2011 Dreamworks) Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) chicken run (@2000 Dreamworks) An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) Anastasia (©1997 20th Century Fox) Frozen (@2013 Disney) The Swan Princess (© 1994 New Line Cinema/Nest/Rich Animation Studios/Turner) The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Boys vs. Girls; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) atlantis the lost empire (@2001 Disney) Treasure Planet (©2002 Disney) Planet 51 (@2009 TriStar) Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) Romeo & Juliet: Sealed With A Kiss (©2005 Indican Pictures) we re back a dinosaur story (@1991 Universal) The King and I (@1999 Warner Bros.) lego movie (@ 2014 warner bros.) Thumbelina (@ 1994 Don Bluth/Warner Bros/20th Century Fox) The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Touchstone) The Berenstain Bears (© 1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) how to train your dragon (@2010 Dreamworks) Wreck-It Ralph (©2012 Disney) Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) Fish Hooks (@2010-2014 Disney) Sinbad: Legend of the Seas (@2003 Dreamworks) snagglepuss (@ 1961 Hanna-Barbera) VeggieTales (Duke and the Great Pie War; @1993-2015 Big Idea) The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Bella Notte Music Video Spoofs‎